User blog:LckyTUBA/Re: Possible concerns
Hi everyone, Tuba here. It has come to my attention that the staff is somewhat concerned about my maturity (regarding user rights), due to my mention of chat moderatorship in the Discord. I'll try to be as transparent as possible regarding my point of view, and attempt to address any concerns that users/staff alike may have. First, a background story with objective information. I was given autopatrolled status on February 14 of this year. I heard in chat that being autopatrolled was a requirement to RfCM, and decided to submit a request on February 19, just 5 days after becoming autopatrolled. That was not the smartest move. When I saw that my first RfCM had been taken down, I assumed it was a mistake and immediately made another one, not considering the possibility that it wasn't valid in the first place, which was also immature and foolish of me. Due to my uncalled for actions, I rightfully received a three-month blacklist, barring me from requesting for rights during the span of the blacklist. And I could have simply accepted the blacklist without making a big deal out of it. However, during the span of my blacklist, I made several jokes about being blacklisted, saying that I was 'power hungry' (although this was intended to be sarcastic, the context of me doing so during the blacklist made it anything but that) and making other comments that showed that I wasn't taking the blacklist seriously. In June, just 3 weeks after my blacklist ended, I made another request for chat moderator, mainly to probe for feedback (which I could have just as easily done on the Discord server). Needless to say, almost everybody was opposed, so I withdrew the request. The two other active users who joined around the same time as I did subsequently became APs, and then CMs. At first, I felt a little jealous that they got the position that I had previously wanted. Upon thinking it through, they are doing a much better job at moderating the chat than I would have done had either of my requests been passed, and I'm actually thankful that they were selected instead of me. Recently, I've been bringing up the RfCM topic way too much on chat. especially in the past month, and people still (reasonably) assume that i'm obsessed with this. I'm just trying to gauge what the best way to help the wiki would be, and believe that I would likely be most useful doing something involving the chat, which is why I have seemingly been persistent on becoming a moderator. However, I've been mentioning it very frequently, and people have likely started to question whether I've gotten any more mature since February, and I personally think that they should be questioning it. However, I hope to show growth in this matter, and will not make any further RfCMs here, and will aim to not bring up any topics regarding my own user rights status in the future. I hope that clears my point of view up, and I look forward to continuing my contributions to the wiki heading into the future. -LckyTUBA Category:Blog posts